Digimon XFighters
by Jayce and Gamo
Summary: The X-Antibody- shrouded in mystery, but its infected digimon are well known by tamers. A young group of tamers, mostly inexpierienced, must fight these dangerous digimon. Will they survive, or will it end the Tamers? T for saftey.
1. Digimon Conquest

The boy was skateboarding through the streets. He passed people quickly and caused a gust of wind which caused people to drop things and lose their hats and random things of paper to fly by.

"_Gotta hurry, gotta hurry," _The boy thought to himself. Paper flew into his face, "Aw crap!" He cried and struggled to rip the paper off his face. Once he did his eyes widened at the sight of a car. He jumped up and his skateboard flew under the car while he barley jumped over it. He landed back on his skateboard and took off. "Thank you Prius drivers," He grinned. He saw the mall and picked up speed. He bent down, grabbed football sized rock and tossed it in front of the automatic doors. They opened and he blew through.

He skated by a security guard and caused him to lose his hat. "Hey you!" He called.

"Sorry, in hurry!" The boy cried back. He skated across a fountain and jumped towards the escalator. He got off his skateboard and ran up the escalator. "I gotta hurry before the line gets too long." He said as he turned a corner. "Aw crap," He said seeing the long line leading out of the store. He got behind the last person and leaned against the glass window of a clothing store that was next to the video game store he was trying to get into. The glass was cool to the touch and felt good against his sweaty skin. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection.

He was twelve years old, but some-what tall for his age. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black sweater with a red T-Shirt underneath, blue jeans and black sneakers.

.01.01.01

"Man, that took forever," The boy said as he plopped down on his bed, "but at least I got the game." He smirked holding up the new game box. The title read, in big bold letters: Digimon Conquest.

The cover's picture showed three different colored rectangles that were oddly angled. The first was red and had an Agumon facing a Veemon. Each had a serious, battle ready face. The second was blue and had a Guilmon facing a Shoutmon, Guilmon had angry slit eyes and Shoutmon had a smirking face. The third was purple and had a Dorumon facing a Coronamon. Coronamon looked as if he took the whole thing as a fun game and Dorumon seemed angry and battle ready.

The cover felt hard, yet cool and was a square shape. The boy opened it and took out the small chip of a Nintendo DS game. The picture on the game was a back ground of the inside of a microchip and had the name of the game in the middle.

The boy took out his Action Replay and placed the game cart inside of it and placed it into the game cartridge of his red Nintendo DS Lite. He activated a code and started the game.

The game started and the image of Bokomon appeared. Bokomon looked like a three foot tall, white, humanoid duck wearing a pink belt. "Hello, I am Bokomon. Welcome to the Digital World. You are a new Digimon Tamer. Please make a tamer registry card." The required information sheet popped up and the boy entered his information. 

Gender: Male  
>Name: Keith<p>

"Ok, now that that's been entered, please answer our survey so we can decide your starter Digimon."

Keith smirked, "Or I can do this," He pushed certain buttons to enter his code.

"Or, simply create your Digimon." Bokomon said.

"You've gotta love cheat codes."

He worked hard for twenty minutes to make sure his Digimon was perfect. Once he was done he saved it and named his digimon. The name was Vurenmon.

He looked like a red T-Rex with black braces on his arms and legs, had green eyes, black spikes on his tail and head. He also wore a black short-sleeved T-Shirt that only covered the top half of his body; on the shirt it had the fire symbol in red in the middle.

Keith clicked_ confirm_ and the screen went black for a moment. After a few more seconds Keith says, "What the heck- did it freeze?" Zeros and ones started raining down the screen. "What the?" An image of Vurenmon appeared and jumped out of the screen. Vurenmon landed on Keith who threw him off onto the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Vurenmon said angrily.

Keith got a shocked face at the sight of the digimon. He noticed his DS glowing and it morphed into a red device. The device was square at the top and had a large screen. It had a middle part that was thinner than the top and had a grip for holding it and the bottom was a small rectangle, slightly smaller in width than the top and had two buttons on either side. On the back of the top part was a small camera.

01.01.01.

The boy lied in a hammock outside, soaking in the sun rays. He was twelve and was Brazilian and had green eyes and brown, messy hair covered by a white cap. He wore a green Hawaiian-styled T-Shirt, a white bathing suit and green sneakers.

Beside him in a red, foldable chair was an odd looking creature. It looked like a large, red penguin with a yellow stomach with markings on it, silver feet, a green beak, short spikes going down its back, scraggly things on its head with yellow tips, and wings that were similar to hands.

"Liam, I want to play soccer." Said another strange creature that looked extremely similar to the red one but was purple with a white stomach, yellow feet, and a yellow beak.

"Penguinmon, we're relaxing, don't bother us." Said the red creature.

"You can't always relax, Muchomon," said Penguinmon.

Liam chuckled, "Penguinmon, I'll play in half an hour, right now is relaxing time."

"Oh, ok," Penguinmon sighed.

.01.01.01

Half an hour later Liam was running down his yard kicking his soccer ball. Muchomon continued lounging, now wearing a large, straw hat, green sunglasses, and drinking from a fake coconut.

"Sliding Attack!' Penguinmon cried as he raced across the grass on his stomach. He knocked over Liam who flew back and Penguinmon got up and started kicking and running as fast as he could.

Liam ran in front and kicked the ball away and made a long shot to the other goal. "Goal!" Liam laughed. He walked over to the hammock and grabbed a device similar to Keith's, except it was blue. 

01.01.01

In a park sat on a bench under a tree a bug-like creature and a boy, accompanied by a girl and what seemed to be a dog. It was late in the afternoon and the bright sun shone down on the park. People were playing but no one noticed the four as they sat back on a cool bench under a tree towards the back of the park.

"Ahh this is nice, huh Tony." The girl said tiredly

Tony was a twelve year old boy that was black, had shaved brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a purple shirt, black jeans, and black pumas.

"I guess so if you're in to sitting still for a long time." Tony said "How can you stand that Amanda?" Tony asked as he turned to look at her.

"I don't know, I just feel relaxed outside." She answered

Amanda was a twelve year old girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers.

"Yeah, I know how you feel Amanda, I feel the same way." Said what clearly is not actually a dog.

"Yeah…" said the bug-like creature.

"You too Tentomon? I feel left out." Tony said to Tentomon.

Tentomon was blue and had green orbs all over his shell. His eyes were green and fly-like. His arms were sleek and thin and ended in a silver claw. His legs were the same but bent at an area so he could stand.

"Labramon…" Tentomon said to the "dog".

Labramon was similar to a Labrador, had white hair, pink tail and ears, and yellow markings under her eyes.

"Yes Tentomon?" Labramon replied.

"…" He didn't say anything.

"Did you have something to say to me Tentomon?" Labramon asked awkwardly.

"…no" Tentomon replied.

"…" Labramon didn't respond.

In the distance they heard a loud_ BOOM!_

They looked back and saw smoke rising into the air. Tony looked at Amanda, "You ready?" He asked. He took out a device that was green.

"Of course," She responded taking out a device that was pink.

Tony, Amanda and Labramon got up and ran off towards the smoke and Tentomon flew right behind them.

**Jayce: Hey everyone, my brother and I are writing this story together. We've got a lot of great ideas and what we hope will be a good story plot. We've made up a new digimon which my brother will tell you a little about. Plus we made a Tentomon (2011). Please keep reading.**

**Gamo: That's true I made Vurenmon in a drawing and I expect great things from him. **

**Jayce: So, do you have anything else to say to our readers?**

**Gamo: Yeah, please read and review.**

**Jayce: But, no flames please but, criticism is welcomed.**

**Gamo: Later **

**Jayce: Peace People**


	2. The X Antibody

Keith stared at the digimon with amazement. "V-Vurenmon?" Keith stuttered.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Vurenmon said with a lot of attitude.

"…I don't believe this…am I dreaming?" Keith wondered.

"What are you gawking at? What, you got a problem or something? I could take you, no problem." Vurenmon said cockily.

"I created you." Keith said.

"Yeah, so what; you think because of that you can take me?"

"_Wow, when I created him I didn't think he'd have such a bad attitude." _Keith thought to himself. "This must mean, I'm your tamer."

"Tamer, you think you can control me like some side show attraction?" Vurenmon said angrily.

"What? No- No! I just meant-"

"If you want to try and control me you gotta beat me!" Vurenmon said cockily.

"That's not what I meant; I-"

"Alright, if that's how you want it. Triple Fury!" Vurenmon cried. He shot three fire balls at once towards Keith.

Keith jumped off behind his bed to avoid. The fire balls hit Keith's wall which quickly erupted in fire. "Oh crap! What is wrong with you?" He ran across the room and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He put out the fire. "Man, and I always called dad nuts for making us have one of these in every room." Keith turned to Vurenmon. "Are you nuts? You could've burned my house down!"

"You said you wanted to fight." Vurenmon shrugged.

"When did I say that? I didn't want to fight, I was trying to say we're partners you idiot!" Keith said angrily.

"Partner? Listen up, I don't need anybody but myself. So you can forget about us being partners." Vurenmon said still with the bad attitude.

Keith scowled, then he realized he was still holding the device. "See this?" He rubbed it in Vurenmon's face. "It's a digivice, which means I'm your tamer. You need me to get stronger, plus I created you, so where else are you gonna go? What are you gonna eat?"

"I don't need food!" Vurenmon's stomach growled. Keith shot him a look. "…Well since your offering,"

.01.01.01

Somewhere in the city, people were running away from the sight of burning buildings and cars.

"Ah!" Someone screamed at the sight of what seemed to be a small yellow T-Rex with blue stripes and lengthened claws on its legs and feet.

Tony and the others had just arrived at the scene.

"Hey what's going on?" Amanda asked.

"Digimon…" Tentomon said quietly.

"Where is it?" Tony asked.

"There!" Labramon said pointing to the yellow T-Rex shooting flames at a car.

"What digimon is it?" Amanda asked.

Tony looked at his digivice and looked at the data of the digimon. "Agumon, but the picture on here is different than that digimon."

Amanda's digivice beeped. "This is new. The digivice says it has the X-Antibody."

"Whatever that is," Tony said.

"Let's go!" Amanda commanded.

They all ran up to Agumon X. No one was around to be seen, as they were all running from the flames.

"Baby burner!" Agumon-X cried and shot a huge fireball at Amanda.

"Amanda!" Labramon said as she ran in front of Amanda and took the hit.

"Labramon, no!" Amanda cried at the sight of her partner being hit. There was smoke around them.

"Oh, that's it! Go Tentomon!" Tony cried.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon cried as he shot electricity from his wings at Agumon-X

With his eyes widened, Agumon X got hit with the electric attack.

"Gah!" Agumon X cried in pain.

The smoke cleared and Labramon got up. "Labramon, are you ok?" Amanda asked concerned.

"I'm fine, let's just finish him. Retrieve Bark!" Labramon cried out. Labramon howled and a high frequency sound wave came from her mouth and hit Agumon X while he was being hit by Tentomon's attack.

"Ah!" Agumon X screamed. Agumon X exploded into data which reconfigured into an egg.

"Ok, now to send him back to the digital world." Tony said holding up his digivice. Agumon X's egg glowed and floated up and into Tony's digivice. Tony smirked, "Another digiegg sent back to the Digital World."

"He seemed to be kind of stronger than most rookie digimon." Labramon commented.

Amanda thought for a second, "Maybe that X-Antibody thing made him stronger." Amanda suggested.

"Maybe," Tentomon said quietly.

"Let's just hope we don't run into another one of those things." Tony said.

"Yeah, let's hope. Well, we need to get back home. See you tomorrow." Amanda said.

"Later," Tony said as the four turned and headed towards their own home.

01.01.01

From a roof top a young boy, about ten years old, stared down at the four. He had thick, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and red, skull design T-Shirt, baggy, black jeans with a chain on the back pocket and red and black sneakers.

Standing next to him was a small creature with a round, yet pointed helmet with fangs at the side of his mouth. He had one red eye design and one green eye design on the helmet. His skin was blue and his hands had sharp red claws on the ends of them and a red eye and green eye in each. He had bat wings on his back that went towards his chest. However those wings had red, spike tips that were held by chains attached to a medallion that was attached to his black pants. He wore black boots that had red claws on the ends.

"Heh, what an easy opponent." The creature chuckled.

"You say that about every opponent." The kid smiled. "…Um, can we get off the roof now please." He asked his smile fading.

"Can I have a snack first, Max, I'm starving?" The creature asked.

Max smiled, "No problem Dracmon." He reached into a black back pack and pulled out a slab of bloody, raw meat. He gave it to Dracmon who sank his fangs into the meat and drank away the blood. Max just smiled at his digimon the whole time.

**Gamo: Hey everybody, how was the chapter I hope you liked it we've worked really hard on this, right bro.**

**Jayce: Yep, one hours' worth of work. Man that was hard. Heheh. Sorry if the fight was a little short, it was just the first. I think Gamo did a great job though. Anyway, more to come and. When will the Tamers meet? And who was that weird kid and his vampire digimon? Read to Find out.**

**Gamo: Ok, then Later**

**Jayce: Peace People **


	3. Vurenmon's Burning Fight

Keith and Vurenmon sat at an island in Keith's dining room and kitchen. The room was basic and had what you would usually see in this kind of room.

Vurenmon was eating chicken flavored Ramen Noodle Soup. It was warm and steam floated towards Vurenmon's nose as he breathed in deeply. "Um, smells delicious," Vurenmon started eating it with a spoon and tipping it towards his face. He scooped it down quickly enjoying the flavor and warmth. He took one more gulp and asked Keith, "So, this whole tamer thing, I'm starting to think it might not be such a bad idea." Vurenmon said.

Keith smiled, "Glad to hear it," Keith smiled.

Vurenmon quickly turned, "But don't think this means you can tell me what to do!" Vurenmon said with anger.

Keith chuckled "No problem," Keith heard his front door opening, "Oh crap, mom's home!" Keith cried. He grabbed Vurenmon and charged towards his room.

"Hey, my soup!" Vurenmon cried.

Keith charged into his room and opened his closet door, "Quick, get in!"

"What, no way, it smells like dirty underwear!' Vurenmon said.

Keith started pushing him into his closet, "Get in," Keith said as he struggled to push him in.

"No," Vurenmon said grabbing the frame of the door.

Keith finally shoved him in and closed the closet door quickly, "Hi sweetie," Keith's mom said peeking her head in his door.

"Oh, uh, hi mom," Keith said with a false smile and obviously nervous. Vurenmon was trying to force the door open as Keith struggled to hold it shut.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." He said, obviously lying.

"...Well, alright then," She said as she left his room.

He sighed with relief and Vurenmon burst the door open and the two toppled over.

.01.01.01

Hours later, it was night and the city lights were glowing bright over the city. Keith smiled seeing them from his large window. Vurenmon was sitting in a bean bag chair eating a bag of chips.

"Hey Vurenmon, when a digimon is defeated do they become digieggs like in the first couple of seasons, or are they deleted and absorbed like in Tamers and Xros Wars?" Keith asked.

"How the hell should I know, I'm only a couple hours old?" Vurenmon responded.

Keith just smirked, but it faded as he saw gray smoke pilling over a building not too far off. The TV showed a new report with an old, gray haired reporter in a business suit saying, "An unknown smoke has covered the new construction site. It's unsure what's caused this odd rise of smoke, but authorities can't get through. Oddly enough, the smoke is so thick that no one can get in through the smoke."

"That guy's hair is too big and wavy; who's he think he's fooling, we all know he's old?" Vurenmon remarked still eating chips.

"C'mon, it's a digimon attack." Keith said.

Vurenmon perked his face up, "Sweet, a fight!" Vurenmon said excited.

01.01.01.

Keith and Vurenmon ran towards the smoke. Once they were a few yards away Keith's digivice beeped, they stopped and Keith read the digivice. "The digivice says it's Gesomon. His special attack is Coral Crusher. With those expanding tentacles he's one squid you don't want to get into a fight with."

They walked over to the smoke pillar while the police weren't looking. Vurenmon cried, "Triple Fury!" He shot three fire balls at the smoke which ripped open a hole in it long enough for the two to run inside.

Once inside Keith's digivice started beeping again. "What the heck is this?"

"What?" Vurenmon asked.

"The digivice is saying something about something called the X-Antibody. I've never heard of it before." Keith said.

"Who cares, let's just take this loser down." Vurenmon said. "...Um, where is the joker?" Vurenmon asked.

From behind the two appeared a large, blue shaded, squid-like digimon with odd markings on his body, three earings on each of his fins, a gaping mouth with two rows of sharp teeth, and similar mouths on his two tentacles. "This is no joke, shrimp." Gesomon X said. The two turned, "Coral Crusher!" He wrapped his tentacles around the two and threw them towards two support beams.

They got up and Vurenmon growled, "Oh yeah, punk! Blaze Claw!" His claw erupted in flame and he ran towards Gesomon X.

"Vurenmon don't!" Keith cried.

It was too late as Vurenmon raced towards Gesomon X. "Coral Crusher!" It grabbed Vurenmon and tossed him towards Keith.

Keith caught him but fell back, "Are you crazy, you can't rush in like that! Especially when he's got an attack like that. You need to plan."

"Planning, that's dumb, let's just charge in and kick butt." Vurenmon said cockily.

"No, now listen-" Keith was cut off.

"No, you listen. I told you when I agreed to be your partner that I wouldn't take orders. Now shut up and let me fight."

"But-"

"Blaze Claw!" Vurenmon cried as he charged with his flaming claw at Gesomon X.

"Coral Crusher!" It shot its tentacles towards him.

"Hit his tentacle!" Keith cried. Vurenmon struck the tentacle which caused Gesomon X to retreat it back. "Now!"

"Triple Fury!" He shot his three fire balls attack and it struck Gesomon X. Gesomon X fell back a few feet, but started to get back up. "Damn it, he still isn't down."

.01.01.01

Amanda was running down the street with Labramon. "Tony, hurry up and meet me at the construction site." She talked to Tony's image on her digivice.

"I'm on my way." He said. They continued running until they reached the block of the construction site. Tony and Tentomon met up with them. "All right, how we getting in?"

"Leave that to me. Retrieve Bark!" She howled and ripped a big hole in the smoke with her sound wave. Cops covered their ears and some fell to the ground.

"Great distraction Labramon," Tony complemented.

"Quick, Gesomon's attack is closing back up." Labramon said running towards the hole, the others following.

01.01.01

"Er- you're gonna pay you little shrimp!" Gesomon X said. "Coral Crush-"

"Retrieve Bark!" Labramon cried. She howled and the sound wave hit Gesomon and caused him to fly past Keith and Vurenmon and into a pile of pipes.

Keith and Vurenmon looked towards the four. "Hey, thanks," Keith said.

"Hey, I could've handled him myself." Vurenmon said with his regular bad attitude.

They all looked towards Gesomon X as they heard the pipes clanking to the floor. He roared with anger, "Coral Crusher!"

01.01.01

"Ice Bolt!" Penguinmon shot a bolt of ice towards a green, half imp, half bat-like digimon. It exploded into data and reconfigured into a digiegg. Liam raised his digivice and the digiegg glowed and floated into it.

"Jeez, I can't believe we wasted our energy on a little prankster." Muchomon said.

"We? You barley lifted a fin." Penguinmon said to Muchomon.

"Hey, I'm a lover, not a fighter- lover of fruit smoothies that is." Muchomon said.

"I had to take down a champion!" Penguinmon said annoyed.

"A Vilemon is barley a digimon, let alone a Champion." Muchomon countered. "Anyway, can we just go home? I want to have a nice, long sleep."

Liam just chuckled, use to the two fighting. Then he looked in the distance and saw the smoke, "Sorry Muchomon, but you're gonna have to wait." Liam said.

"Aw man," Muchomon said, as he, Liam and Penguinmon sped off.

.01.01.01

"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon X's tentacles shot out. He grabbed Labramon and was about to grab Amanda.

"No!" Tony rushed in and pushed Amanda out of the way, but the tentacle then grabbed him.

"Labramon, Tony!" Amanda and Tentomon cried simultaneously.

Gesomon X retracted his tentacles towards himself while still holding the two. "Ummm, I think I'll save you as a snack for later." Gesomon X said, gnashing his teeth for emphasis and laughing.

"Er- Let go of me you over-sized calamari!" Tony demanded.

"Let me down, or I'll bite your tentacles off, and not the kind you're thinking." Labramon threatened.

"Oh my god, Labramon. Oh, what can I do; I feel so useless." Amanda said.

"I'll end this," Vurenmon said, "Triple-"

"No wait, you might hurt them by accident." Keith said.

"Then what do you want to do, smarty pants?" Vurenmon mocked.

"Er…gah, I don't know," Keith said frustrated.

Then Amanda perked up, "Wait, I got it." She had everyone's attention.

"Quit wasting my time; fight or be eaten." Gesomon X said annoyed.

"First things first, we need to knock Tony and Labramon out of Gesomon's tentacles." Amanda said.

"Yeah, we know, that's kind of the issue sweet brain." Vurenmon said.

"Sweet Brain?" Keith asked.

"Do you think your digimon can get close to Gesomon?" Amanda asked Keith.

"Hey, he doesn't own me you know- and of course I can, that's like asking if a cheetah can run." Vurenmon said cockily.

"He's right; I designed him for speed and power." Keith said.

Amanda was thrown off for a second, but got over it quickly, "Great, use that flaming fist thing you did before." She told Vurenmon.

"Flaming fist thing?" Vurenmon asked angrily.

"Just do it Vurenmon," Keith said.

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Go already!" Keith demanded.

"Blaze Claw!" He said with extra anger, which made the flames even bigger. He ran towards Gesomon X, who cried,

"Coral Crusher!" With the tentacle that held Labramon, he shot it at Vurenmon, who side stepped quickly and jumped, hitting his flaming fist into the tentacle and continuing towards the other. "Gah!" Gesomon cried in pain and let go of Tony and Labramon.

"Ok Labramon, time to live up to your promise," Amanda said, "Tentomon, you know what to do."

"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon X shot his tentacle towards the group.

"Strike Bug!" Tentomon cried as he charged in slashed off Gesomon X's tentacles.

"Gah!" Gesomon X screamed.

"Alright! But those weren't the kind of tentacles I was talking about." Labramon said.

"Labramon, Tony, are you guys ok?" Amanda asked concerned as she and Tentomon ran toward their friends.

"We're fine, just a little shaken up." Labramon said.

"I'm glad." Amanda said relieved.

Gesomon X roared in anger, "How dare you!" He roared once again and his tentacles regenerated right then.

"What he can regenerate!" Vurenmon said amazed.

"Apparently so." Keith answered.

"Now I will kill you all! Mad Viking!" He started spinning crazily and launched himself at the group. They all barley avoided, except for Tentomon who cried,

"Super Shocker!" From his flapping wings, he shot lightning at the spinning digimon. It had no effect and Gesomon X just kept going. It hit Tentomon and continued pushing him into a support beam.

Gesomon X continued spinning and Tentomon closed his eyes in pain. "Tentomon!" Tony cried. He talked into his digivice, "Tentomon, use your Twice Arm attack." He instructed.

"Twice Arm!" Tentomon struck his two claws into Gesomon X, stopping him from spinning. He lifted him above his head and threw him towards Vurenmon.

"Blaze Claw!" Vurenmon struck him with his flaming fist and he plopped onto the ground.

He got back up and he was clearly angry, "_GAAAAHHHH_, Coral Crusher!" Gesomon X cried as he stretched his arms and tried to hit his opponents but they quickly dodged.

"Alright, all together!" Amanda commanded.

"Retrieve bark" Labramon cried.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon cried.

"Triple fury!" Vurenmon cried.

Smoke arose and Gesomon X couldn't be seen.

"That finished him. I guess my job is done no need to thank me." Vurenmon said smugly.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Tony said.

The smoke cleared and Gesomon X was still alive.

"Hahaha, you're gonna have to do better than that." Gesomon X teased.

"Oh yeah, well how about a little- Blaze Claw!" Vurenmon cried as he cut off another tentacle but it just grew back.

"Stop attacking you're just wasting your energy." Labramon said.

"No, that's exactly what I need you to do. Vurenmon keep on attacking!" Keith commanded.

"That order I can follow!" Vurenmon said excitedly, "Blaze Claw!" He started rapidly attacking.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get him killed?" Tony yelled.

"Just wait." Keith responded.

"Ahh!" Gesomon cried as Vurenmon successfully cut off a tentacle again but this time it took longer to regenerate.

"See what I mean. Gesomon takes longer to regenerate every time he does." Keith informed.

"Good observation." Amanda complemented.

"Thanks," Keith said

"What happened to my beautiful tentacles; they're not growing back?" Gesomon X panicked.

"Great job Vurenmon, now let's finish this!" Keith commanded.

"Retrieve bark!" Labramon cried.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon cried.

"Triple fury!" Vurenmon cried.

"No!" Gesomon X cried as he erupted into data and became a digiegg.

The digiegg glowed and floated into Keith's digivice. "Where'd it go?" Keith asked.

"Back to the Digital World," Tony said.

"Aw, I thought I killed him. Guess I need to work hard to get stronger- just a little of course, I'm already above average level." Vurenmon boasted.

"…What a little freak." Tony said.

"Yeah, sorry, my digimon thinks pretty highly of himself. I'm Keith by the way." Keith introduced himself, "And the little Ares over there is Vurenmon."

"Sup, I'm Tony, and this is Tentomon." He said as Tentomon floated next to him. Tentomon just nodded his head.

"I'm Amanda, and this is Labramon." Amanda introduced them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Labramon said.

"Just so you know, we didn't need your help; we're the greatest digimon team there is." Vurenmon said.

"Oh, now it's we," Keith joked.

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself." Vurenmon said.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Ignore him, this is just out first fight. We only met today."

"Oh yeah, you said something about designing him?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, it was weird; I made him through a cheat code in the new digimon video game." Keith explained.

"That's weird, I've never heard of someone making their digimon before, except for in Tamers, but Takato already knew digimon were real by then." Tony said.

01.01.01

As the group was talking Liam, Penguinmon and Muchomon were watching them from above on a platform.

"We rushed all the way over here for this?" Muchomon commented.

"I think we just made some new friends." Penguinmon said.

"Yeah, cool- but not right now, I wanna go to bed." Liam said.

"Aw man," Penguinmon said.

"Yes, bed time," Muchomon said happily.

**Jayce: Hey guys, so what did you think about the fight? It was a great collaboration between us brothers, hu Gamo?**

**Gamo: Yeah, I agree it came out awesome. We are a really great combo.**

**Jayce: Anyway, when are they gonna meet Liam, Penguinmon and Muchomon? What happened to that weird kid? Why more X-Antibody? Keep reading to find out.**

**Gamo: Later**

**Jayce: Peace People**


	4. Muchomon digivolve to

Keith sat at his computer while Vurenmon started punching and kicking the air.

"Ho-ha-oh," He made odd noises as he kicked and punched, then he looked towards Keith, "What are you doing?" He asked walking over.

"I'm looking up that X-Antibody thing." Keith said. "…Ugh, I can't find anything; all that's coming up is ExVeemon." Keith sighed in defeat.

"Aw, quite worrying; I'm fine with those X guys as long as they put up a good fight." Vurenmon said. "Speaking of which, get off the damn computer and let's get to training."

"It's eleven at night." Keith said.

"So what, it's summer, you're supposed to stay up late." Vurenmon said.

"God he's relentless…but maybe he isn't too bright…" "But isn't it healthier to get sleep? If we don't sleep we don't have the energy to fight or train."

Vurenmon thought for a minute, "…Yeah, you're right. In that case get to sleep now! And don't fight me on it!"

Keith smiled and plopped onto his bed. He turned off his lamp and said, "If you say so,"

Vurenmon jumped onto the bean bag, "Yep, we train first thing in the morning." He said before quickly snoring. Keith's eyes snapped open.

01.01.01

The boy flew around in an odd machine-organism hybrid. He was twelve and had brown eyes and brown, messy hair that went in a forward motion. He wore a red T-Shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. Around his neck was a pair of square goggles.

The machine-organism was some-what humanoid and looked like an odd robot. However openings in its face revealed organism-like material and an eye. It had long arms and long fingers. It had a booster pack so he could fly and an orb at his chest. On top of its head was round class that covered the boy who sat in a seat inside of the machine-organism.

"Tommy, it is getting late. Perhaps we should go home. You need to sleep." Said the machine-organism in a robotic-like voice.

"I guess you're right Mekanorimon, but flying you is so much fun." Tommy said. "But yeah, let's get to bed." Tommy touched a silver digivice that was wired inside of Mekanorimon. A map of the town appeared and Mekanorimon started to fly towards Tommy's home.

As they flew off Max and Dracmon watched from a roof top. "His data probably tastes nasty." Dracmon commented. Max just smiled and gave his digimon more raw meat to drink.

.01.01.01

"C'mon, work those legs!" Vurenmon cried, as he and Keith were running up and down the street.

Keith was breathing heavily, "We've been running for hours," Keith said.

"You're right, onto upper body." Vurenmon said, before Keith fell on his face.

In the yard Vurenmon stared down at Keith as he did pushups. "C'mon, one hundred one, one hundred two, one hundred three, one hundred four, one hundred five, _aanndd _stop." Keith collapsed on the ground. "Now, thirty more with me on your back," Vurenmon jumped onto Keith's back as he struggled to do another push up.

Later the two were setting up multiple woodened poles. Keith smirked, "Alright, Vurenmon, your turn for some hard training."

"…Alright!" Keith's smirked faded, "Triple Fury!" Vurenmon shot three fire balls at the poles. They erupted in flame. "Blaze Claw!" He charged through half of the poles that there were, many igniting other poles in the process. He turn jumped into the air and cried, "Triple Fury!" He shot three fire balls at the ground.

"_Guess he missed," _Keith thought. Then the remaining poles erupted in flame. _"Or maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought."_

Vurenmon landed and shot a look at his tamer. He smirked, "Blaze Claw!" He charged towards Keith.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Keith cried.

"You need to be ready in case you have to fight a digimon." Vurenmon charged and swiped at Keith who barely avoided. Vurenmon took a swing at Keith, who once again barely avoided. Keith kicked at him but he grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Keith did a somersault backwards, as struck his claw in the dirt. Vurenmon jump kicked, but Keith ducked and rolled under him. Vurenmon landed and cried, "Triple Fury!" He shot three fire balls at Keith who grabbed one of the woodened poles they didn't use and swung it at two of the fire balls coming at him, avoiding the third. "Blaze Claw!" Vurenmon charged at him so he swung the pole and hit him in the head. Vurenmon flew back and landed on his butt. He slowly got up with a look of anger. Keith froze in fear a little, at pissing off a very powerful digimon. Then Vurenmon smirked, "Maybe you aren't such a wuss after all."

01.01.01

Keith walked out of the shower drying his hair quickly. He walked into his room threw his towel into the closet. Vurenmon still sat on the bean bag chair munching on chips.

"Keith I'm home, I have something for you." Keith's mom called from downstairs. She started walking upstairs.

"Oh crap!" Keith grabbed Vurenmon.

"No, not the closet aga-" Vurenmon was shoved into the closet, "Aw, it smells like sweat!" Vurenmon said.

Keith's mom walked into the room, "Sweetie, did you say something?" She asked walking in. She was thirty or so, and had blonde hair and green eyes, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wore a red, women's, business suit.

"Oh, no mom, nothing at all," Keith said in his obviously lying tone.

"Oh…alright…well sweetie, I saw these in the store and thought that you'd like them." She said taking out a pair of red goggles.

"Oh, cool, thanks mom," Keith said taking them.

"You're welcome honey." She said before walking out of his room.

Keith put the goggles on his head, and Vurenmon fell out of the closet. He looked at Keith for a second before saying, "You look like a tool."

01.01.01

Liam and Penguinmon were running after the soccer ball. Liam kicked the soccer ball into the goal and smiled. "I win Penguinmon." He said calmly.

"Aw man, you always win." Penguinmon said happily.

Muchomon sat in the pull out chair with his hat, glasses and coconut. He heard his drink run out. He looked inside and turned it upside down. "I'm gonna go get a drink." He got up and walked into the house. The TV was on and on it he saw something he wished he hadn't. "Liam can not see this."

"I can't see what?" Liam asked walking in with Penguinmon.

"Aw crap," Muchomon said as they watched the TV.

"_Here at the construction site for the new bridge an odd explosion has gone off. No one has been hurt, but what caused the explosion is unknown and no one will be allowed onto the bridge until a hazmat team has explored it." _Said the reporter.

"Alright! Another fight!" Penguinmon said happily.

"C'mon, let's get going." Liam said.

Muchomon sighed and sled off with Penguinmon and Liam.

.01.01.01

Keith saw the explosion in the distance. He grabbed his digivice and called Tony and Amanda. "A digimon is attacking the construction bridge. Meet you guys there."

"Ok," Amanda said.

"See you there," Tony said.

He hung up and Vurenmon said, "They're coming too? Why?" He wasn't happy.

"It's good to have back up. Besides you always need a team, haven't you watched any digimon?" Keith said.

"I'm a day old." Vurenmon responded.

"Oh yeah…look, they're coming to, get over it and let's go." Keith commanded.

"Fine," Vurenmon said before the two took off.

They met with Tony, Tentomon, Amanda and Labramon at the edge of the bridge. "You guys ready?" Keith asked.

"Yep," Amanda said.

"Let's go get him." Labramon said before running in.

They ran in to the closed off, very large bridge. Inside they saw Liam, Penguinmon and Muchomon fighting a large, dinosaur digimon. The digimon was similar to a triceratops, however it had a large blade instead of a horn, metal plating on its back, a blade on its tail and very large nails.

"Monochromon, champion level. You don't want to face his Volcanic Strike attack." Keith read his digivice.

Amanda's digivice beeped, "Oh no, he's got the X-Antibody."

"Great, like he wasn't strong enough." Tony said.

"Who's that kid and his digimon?" Labramon asked.

"Great, like there weren't enough people around." Vurenmon said annoyed.

"The digivice says they're Penguinmon and Muchomon. Both rookie levels, their special attacks are Ice Bolt and Ardent Flare." Tony said.

"Ice Bolt!" Penguinmon cried. He shot a bolt of ice from his beak and hit Monochromon X in the face.

He merely flinched, "Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon X shot large fire balls from his mouth at the group.

Labramon ran in front of them and cried, "Retrieve Bark!" She shot a sound wave powerful enough to force the ball back.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shot electricity from his wings towards Monochromon X, unfortunately he only flinched.

"You guys are pathetic! Blaze Claw!" Vurenmon's claw erupted in flame and he charged at Monochromon X. He got a good hit and he flew a few yards back.

"Woah, you're digimon's strong." Tony said.

Liam looked back towards the group, "Who are you guys?" he asked.

Monochromon X got back up with anger in his eyes, "Talk later, fight now!" Vurenmon said.

"Ardent Flare!" Muchomon cried. He shot a blast of fire from his beak at Monochromon X, but he didn't even flinch this time.

"Stop using long range, idiots. Only melee is gonna work." Vurenmon said.

"Melee, hu?" Penguinmon said. "Sliding Attack!" He slid on his gut quickly towards Monochromon X. He launched himself at him. Monochromon X went a few feet into the air and Penguinmon cried, "Eternal Slapping!" He smacked Monochromon hard on the face. Monochromon X slammed to the ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Now Labramon!" Amanda cried.

"Retrieve Bark!" Labramon shot a sound wave.

"_You may have to fight a digimon someday." _Vurenmon's words rang through Keith's head. "This is really stupid!" Keith jumped into the sound wave.

Monochromon X got up and cried, "Volcanic Strike!" He shot the fire ball. Keith shot right through it and kicked Monochromon X hard in the face. "Gah!" He was launched and rolled over several times.

Keith landed and everyone stared impressed, Vurenmon smiled still amazed and said, "Ha, yeah, that's my tamer!"

Monochromon X got up and cried, "Your tamer is dead! Volcanic Strike!" He shot an abnormally large fire ball towards Keith. Everyone stared mortified as it went faster than anyone could react to.

"…Aw, damn it," Muchomon said sliding in front of Keith and about to take the hit.

"Muchomon!" Liam said, for the first time, not calmly. His digivice screen glowed.

"Muchomon digivolve to…" Muchomon appeared in a black back ground and data surrounded him in a circle. The data circle formed into a bird-like digimon. "Kiwimon!" Kiwimon was ancient bird digimon without wings and had brown fur. He had an odd helmet with a long beak with green feathers coming out the back. "Pummel Peck!" He shot ChibiKiwimon (miniature Kiwimon) from his mouth. One shot through the flame, putting it out, and the rest all launched at Monochromon X. Many just hit him and several of them stuck to him and started pecking. He tried to throw them off, and Kiwimon cried, "Nose Mattock!" Kiwimon charged at Monochromon X and ran right through him. He and the ChibiKiwimon exploded into data and all reverted into digieggs. They floated into Liam's digivice and Kiwimon became Muchomon again. Everyone was stunned by the situation.

01.01.01

Tommy was flying in the sky, inside of Mekanorimon, right above the fight. "Woah," Tommy said.

Dracmon and Max also watched the fight, "You know, I could probably digivolve if you let me eat my opponents." Dracmon said.

"I don't want you deleting any digimon." Max said, with a voice that you could tell meant they had this conversation before.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Dracmon said. 

**Jayce: Well, sorry we took a little a while. We hope that you enjoyed the fight. **

**Gamo: Yeah, I let Jayce write it this time because I'm a nice guy. Well I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Jayce: So when will all the tamers meet? Why are all the X-Antibody digimon appearing? Read to find out.**

**Gamo: Later**

**Jayce: Peace People **


	5. Tentomon's Adventure

Tony and Tentomon walked into Tony's room. Tony plopped onto his bed and went _BWWWUUUPPPP _with his lips.

"Fight…intense," Tentomon said.

"…Yeah," Tony said, "I can't believe there are more tamers in New York; I wasn't even sure if there were more in the country."

"…" Tentomon remained quiet. He floated off into his room. It was meant to be a "hang out" room for Tony, but once the two met Tony made it into a room for him. It wasn't a very large room, but it had everything Tentomon needed. Tentomon floated down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

01.01.01

Tony was walking home in the dark. "Why did I take this way home, it's more dangerous than the long way." He was walking through an abandoned ware house. His condo was five blocks away on the other side. _Clang._Tony perked his head up and looked around. He shook his head, "I'm losing it." He kept walking through when he heard some snickering. He looked around and still saw nothing. Suddenly he heard whispering and the sounds of footsteps. He stopped, "Who's there?" He demanded. The noises all stopped dead. He waited a few moments, then took off running. He heard footsteps running behind him. He was running faster than an average person and it seemed like he was gonna get out ok, when two bug guys walked out in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks and several other bug guys appeared behind him.

"Well, well, look who walked into our turf." Said one big guy walking up. He was white, big and bulky. He had greasy blonde hair and brown eyes. Across one eye was a long scar. He wore a white shirt and a black leather jacket. He wore baggy jeans that hung low enough to see half of his underwear, and brown boots.

"What do you want?" Tony asked. He was scared, but good at hiding it.

"You walked into our turf. We're the only one's allowed in our turf." The big guys said.

"Really, because I thought everyone was allowed into a gang's turf." Tony said sarcastically.

"Smart guy, hu? I don't like smart guys." He swung his fist towards Tony. Tony ducked and punched his chin. It was a hard hit and the guy fell to the ground. Tony turned and charged between the guys up front.

They each swung a metal pipe at him, but they missed and one of the pipes hit the other, knocking it out of the man's hand. Tony grabbed it and swung it at the two about to grab him. He knocked one out and the other swung his pipe at him. He blocked, pushed it away and hit the guy in the head. He turned, and was going to run, when all the other gang members surrounded him. "Ohhh, scary," Tony taunted.

The first guy swung his pipe at Tony, but Tony blocked. Another guy swung quickly and Tony flew back into an electrical box. A chip flew from that box and landed on the ground. Tony's pipe flew from his hand, his digimon cards flew from his card holder, and his head pounded with pain. The gang closed in. "Duck!" Tentomon cried. The gang was shocked at the sight of the talking "bug" for a second. Tony ducked and Tentomon cried. "Super Shocker!" He shot a bolt of lightning from his wings. It hit the chip on the ground and sent several other bolts of electricity at the gang. They all fried and fell to the ground. After the lightning strike the chip changed into Tony's digivice.

Tentomon floated towards Tony, "You saved me," Tony said, "Who are you?"

"Tentomon" Tentomon said.

Tony's eyes widened and he picked up his cards and went through them until he found the Tentomon card. Then he saw the digivice. "You're my partner,"

01.01.01.

Tony got up and walked into Tentomon's room. "Hey Tentomon, wake up." Tony said.

Tentomon's eyes opened and he stood up. "Yes?"

"Wanna go play some B-Ball at the park?" Tony asked. Tentomon just nodded his head.

01.01.01.

Tony did a lay up and got the ball in. "Oh yeah, I rule," Tony smirked. He checked it to Tentomon, "Check it," He said. Tentomon awkwardly passed the ball to Tony, who passed it back to him. Tentomon awkwardly caught it and flew past Tony. Tony got in front of him quickly and stole the ball. He shot the ball right then and got it in. "Nothing but net once again my friend. Heheh," He turned around but Tentomon wasn't there. "Tentomon…Tentomon…Tentomon?" He called.

.01.01.01

Tentomon flew through the city. He passed a bill board for a college. On it was a picture of a blonde lady in a business suite. However someone had put graffiti on it to give her enormous breast. Someone else had drawn a mustache on her and given her a giant mole. "Big rack...bad face…inside pretty, not organs," Tentomon talked so strange. "Not strong enough for Tony. Couldn't do anything, Gesomon. Attack didn't work, Monochromon. I am not good enough." Tentomon flew around for a few moments, until, _BOOM_, in the distance a large explosion cloud be heard. "…I am strong" he flew off towards the explosion. "Lots of explosions here."

.01.01.01

Tony ran down the street. "Tentomon!" He called out. "Tentomon!" He was running furiously now.

Someone cried, "Yeah boy, run,"

Tony used his sneaker to kick up a rock, turn quickly, and kick it at the guys head. He fell to the ground and Tony turned and kept running. He stopped at the corner, when he heard a loud _BOOM_. "Ah, Tentomon," He ran towards the explosion.

01.01.01.

Tentomon reached where the explosion was. It was at an abandoned, run down park. Standing there was a very large, dinosaur-like digimon.

His skin was blue with violet stripes on his legs and tail. He wore Native American head wear with feathers running down its back and tail. It also wore Native American neck wear and wrist bands that dangled. His face had strange markings over it. "Dino Burst!" He shot a stream of fire from his mouth at the ground, causing fire to rise up.

"Fire burn the town…stop digimon," Tentomon flew towards him and cried, "Super Shocker!" He shot electricity from his wings at the digimon. It didn't do much because of the digimon's rough skin.

The digimon turned to Tentomon, "Die! Dino Flash!" He shot a flash of red hot flame from his mouth at Tentomon. It was huge, but Tentomon was smart.

"Super Shocker!" He shot electricity at the ball of fire to disperse it, but the flame was so intense the lightning did nothing. Tentomon quickly flew to the left, but the flame got his left leg. "_GRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!_" The flame was so intense and hot it burned Tentomon to such an extent he fell to the ground faster than an anvil could. He left a crater in the ground. "Play with fire, _get burned_. Super Shocker!" He shot electricity at the digimon's feathers. They erupted in flame and trailed down his back.

_ROAR!_The digimon roared deeply and powerfully, people in the city would think it was an earth quake, and failed electrical grids. "Dino Burst!" He shot another stream of fire towards Tentomon. Tentomon flew out of the way, but then he cried, "Dynamite Head!" He head-butted Tentomon with extreme force. Tentomon flew to the end of the park, his data broke up for a quick second, but then stopped. Tentomon lied there, unable to move. "Dino Flash!" He shot the intense flame and it hit Tentomon hard. His data really started breaking up, he felt such intense pain. The digimon walked over and raised his foot.

"Hey big, tall and scaly!" Tony cried. The digimon turned around. "Think fast!" Tony threw a rock about the size of a very large foot ball at the beast. It got him right at the temple and he fell. Tony ran over to Tentomon, and held his digimon. "You bug brain, why would you fight without me?"

"Not strong…" Tentomon said.

"…Not strong? Tentomon, you're the strongest person I've ever met." Tentomon appeared to be confused. "Strength isn't just about power, it's about bravery, and team work, and trust in your friends."

"…Vurenmon not strong…" Tentomon said.

Tony laughed, "No he is not," Tony's digivice glowed for a second. Suddenly Tentomon's data wasn't breaking up any more, and he looked a lot less hurt. He floated back up. The digimon got back up, and growled with anger. Tony read his digivice, "Allomon, data attribute, dinosaur digimon, special attack is Dino Flash. Oh great, he's got the X-Antibody."

"You shall die weaklings!" Allomon X cried.

Tentomon shook his head, "STRONG!" He flew towards Allomon X with great speed. Tony's digivice beeped, and he saw that it had a picture of a downloading tool filled up and read: Data Loaded. "Tentomon digivolve to…" He was surrounded in a circle of data. It started to take shape into a bug, about the size of Allomon, with four wings, four arms but two legs, metal parts, and a helmet with a horn, "Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon grabbed Allomon X, "Electric Storm!" He charged with electricity and discharged it all at Allomon X. Allomon X stumbled backwards. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon charged up electricity at his chest and unleashed a great big ball of it towards Allomon X. Allomon X was in great pain and could barley move. Kabuterimon charged at Allomon X, and rammed his horn into his chest. Allomon X's data started breaking up as he chocked and gagged. Blood spurted out onto Kabuterimon's face from the wound. "Electric Storm!" He discharged electricity through his horn and Allomon X exploded into data. Kabuterimon shrunk down into Tentomon, then into a pink thing with little arms. He fell down into Tony's hands.

"Heheh, hey check it out, you're Motimon." Tony said with a smile. The two looked towards where Allomon X once stood and waited for his digiegg to appear. It never did. "Did…did we just kill someone?"

"…Delete" Tentomon said.

**Jayce: Wow, they deleted a digimon. Impressive power Kabuterimon. So, what'd you guys think of this chapter? So, why are there still more X digimon appearing? And why are they attacking the city? Read to find out.**

**Gamo: Sorry we took so long, I'm lazy. Well keep reading and reviewing.**

**Jayce: Seriously, review, I like reviews, they're awesome and fun to read.**

**Gamo: Later**

**Jayce: Peace People**


	6. The Truth

In Keith's room Vurenmon was doing push-ups and Keith was on his bed watching Digimon Frontier.

"Three- hundred ninety-eight...three hundred ninety-nine...four hundred!" Vurenmon said as he finished his reps.

"Damn, why couldn't I get a Flamemon for a partner?" Keith joked.

"Hey!" Vurenmon said.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't want a partner." Keith smirked.

Vurenmon blushed for a second, "Ugh, I don't!"

Keith smirked, "Cut the crap Vurenmon, you know you need me."

Vurenmon steamed, "I don't need anybody!" He charged out of the room. The sound of the door slamming rang throughout the house.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Amanda asked, the digivice apparently being on...for some reason.

"Nah, I'm just gonna let him cool off. He's just trying to be prideful."

01.01.01

Vurenmon was walking in the city. Stupid Keith, Stupid Partners, Stupid...graahhhh!" He kicked a can down the street with great force. People stared at him as he passed. "What are you looking at?" He screamed.

"M-Monster!" The lady screamed running off.

"Prejudice," Vurenmon muttered.

A few moments later police sirens could be heard close by. "Take another step and we shoot!" The chief of police said into a loud-speaker. Vurenmon completely ignored him and kept walking. "Ok, you asked for it! Op-" the chief said.

Vurenmon gave the chief an evil glare. The chief made a face that would make you think he pissed his pants. "Go away," Vurenmon said slowly and angrily.

The gun shook in his hand, a cold sweat dropped down his face. "SH-Shoot!" He ordered. Everyone unleashed fire, but Vurenmon jumped into the air and cried,

"Blaze Claw!" He slammed his flaming fist into one of the cars, causing it to explode. The officers all took cover and when they looked up Vurenmon was gone. Vurenmon smirked, just a block away, "That felt good," In the distance a building can be seen falling. "But it's no real challenge." He frowned. He started to run off when Keith's words rang through his ears. "You need me" He shook his head, "No...I don't need anybody!" He charged off.

.01.01.01

Max and Dracmon sat in Max's room playing Left Four Dead 2. Dracmon was sucking on a hunk of meat while playing. Max just munched on some chips. His TV suddenly went fuzzy.

"Hey!" Max cried.

"Aw man, I was totally gonna eat your brain!" Dracmon cried.

They went outside and saw the cable poles all knocked down. It led not too far off where they saw a building fall. They ran towards where the building had fallen. Once there they saw a large, black, dog-like digimon with a spiny back that had a large, metal ring on it. It had red slits on its limbs, a large, spiked collar and curved weapons on its heels. Max read his digivice, "Dobermon, champion level, Vaccine attribute, this is one junk yard dog you do not wanna mess with, especially with an attack like Black Beam." His digivice beeped, "It has that X-Antibody thing that the others keep coming across."

"No problem, we'll take him down without an issue." Dracmon said. "Bat Swarm!" Dracmon opened his palms and from his eyes came hundreds of digital bats. They swarmed around Dobermon X and started slashing at him and attacking. He growled and snarled as they swarmed and scratched. One exploded at his side and caused him to stumble away. Dracmon charged towards him and scratched his face and kicked his chin.

Dobermon X cried, "Black Beam!" He howled and a beam of darkness was about to shoot out. Max ran in and grabbed Dracmon, midair and pushed off Dobermon X's mouth. Dobermon X turned with a snarl. The two smirked and the bats opened their mouths. Smoke poured out and formed into a little smoke bubble. Dobermon X couldn't see and just looked around trying to find the two. From nowhere Dracmon kicked Dobermon X in the face. Dobermon X turned to face him, but he was gone. Max ran out under Dobermon X's stomach and punched it. Dobermon X fell slightly as Max disappeared. Dobermon X was mad. "Gray Noise!" Dobermon X let out a low frequency howl and suddenly Dracmon froze, as did the bats. The smoke shattered and Dobermon X smirked at the two standing side by side. The bats all shattered and Max said,

"Dracmon, do something,"

"...Can't...move...data frozen..." Dracmon muttered.

Dobermon X crept forward. Max started to use his digivice, but it wasn't working. "Crap, he froze the digivice too." Max said.

Dobermon X was coming towards them and said "Black B-"

"Blaze Claw!" Vurenmon punched his flaming fist into Dobermon X's jaw. He landed and faced Dobermon X with a grin. "Triple Fury!" Vurenmon unleashed three fire balls towards Dobermon X.

Dobermon X was pushed back and stared with anger. "Black Beam!" He shot his dark blast at Vurenmon, but Vurenmon pushed off the ground with his foot and cried,

"Triple Fury!" Practically in Dobermon X's face, he unleashed the fire balls and caused Dobermon X to blow back and land on his back. He slowly got up and Vurenmon charged and cried, "Blaze Claw!" His claw erupted in flame, but Dobermon X cried,

"Black Beam!" He shot the beam and hit Vurenmon hard. He flew back and tumbled across the ground. Vurenmon got up quickly and charged at him his fist engulfing in twenty foot tall flame. He prepared to slam his fist into Dobermon X, when he cried, "Gray Noise!" Vurenmon froze and his flame. Soon the flame shattered. He stood there, unable to move, as Dobermon X cried, "Black Beam!" He shot the beam at Vurenmon who blasted back, into the fallen building. He slumped to the ground, and as he tried to get up Dobermon X pounced on him. "Black Beam!" After hitting him in such close range, Vurenmon looked badly beaten and near death. Vurenmon started to shrink down.

He became small and round and had an orange-red color. He had two black horns on his head. His eyes were red and he had a flame as a tail. Dobermon X grabbed Vurenmon and tossed him aside. Vurenmon struggled to get up, but couldn't move.

"Black Beam!" He shot his attack at Vurenmon, but Keith ran in and tumbled away with Vurenmon under his arm.

"K-Keith?" Vurenmon stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm here buddy." Keith smiled.

"Why'd you come after me?" Vurenmon asked.

"Because you're my friend, and you needed me. Are you ok, you've become an In-Training level?" Keith asked.

"No! I don't need anybody!" Vurenmon cried.

"It's ok to need people, everybody does." Keith told him. He took out his digivice and got the information on his digimon. "Embymon, In-Training level, a feisty little fire ball," Keith joked.

Keith looked over and saw Max struggling to make Dracmon move. He pulled at his arms, tried to pick him up, knock him down, but nothing was working. "C'mon Dracmon, move something." Max pleaded.

"…Can't move…data starting…to lose stability…gonna shatter…" Dracmon struggled to say.

"No, don't say that, you're going to be ok!" Max said starting to tear up.

Tony, Tentomon, Amanda, Labramon, Liam, Penguinmon and Muchomon all ran onto the scene. They saw Dobermon X and quickly reacted.

"Tentomon digivolve to…" He became surrounded in data and it formed into Kabuterimon, "Kabuterimon!"

"Muchomon digivolve to…Kiwimon!" Muchomon went through the same process.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shot a ball of electricity towards Dobermon X.

"Black Beam!" Dobermon X counter attacked and held off the electricity. He was losing, so he canceled his attack, jumped into the air and cried, "Gray Noise!" Kabuterimon froze as did his attack. Dobermon X smashed through the electricity, which caused a discharge to hit, both Kabuterimon and Tony.

They soared back and Kabuterimon became Motimon. Kiwimon cried, "Pummel Peck!" Hit shot the ChibiKiwimon at Dobermon X, but he simply cried,

"Gray Noise!" It shattered the ChibiKiwimon, deleting them. While Muchomon and Penguinmon had both frozen as well, Dobermon X cried, "Black Beam!" His attack hit the three and when they all landed Penguinmon and Kiwimon had shrunk down into small, chick-like digimon with large feathers on their heads.

He stared at Amanda and Labramon, "We aren't afraid of you! You're pathetic, just hurting our friends like that! I'll destroy you right now!" Labramon cried.

"Black Beam!" Dobermon X shot the beam faster than before.

"Labramon, look out!" Amanda cried, and tried to push her out of the way. She wasn't quick enough though. They both flew back and crashed hard. Labramon was now small, and puppy-like, with four small legs and a face attached to more of a body then a head.

"We're screwed," Tony said with a grunt.

"Disk Bomb!" Cried Tommy. He pressed one of Mekanorimon's buttons and he shot multiple disks that exploded around Dobermon X who stumbled around them.

Dobermon X glared, "Gray Noise!" He shot a small, rippling sound wave towards them. Once it hit, the digivice crashed and Mekanorimon fell towards the ground. Dust rose and when it cleared Tommy lied there with a small, blue furred creature, which had a tail and wore a metal helmet with two spikes on it.

Dobermon X glared at Dracmon and Max. He started to creep towards them and Max struggled to get Dracmon to move. "Please Dracmon, move!" Max begged.

"Black Beam!" He shot his attack.

The two stared in horror as it came towards them. The digivice had the image of a full data load. "Dracmon digivolve to…" Dracmon became surrounded in a circle of data. It formed into a large, wolf-like digimon, with red markings on its back and tail, earrings on his ear, and spiked armor on his feet. He had a purple mask around his eyes, purple wings shaped around his neck, and fangs, "Sangloupmon!" He was bigger than Dobermon X by far. He smirked, "Sticker Blade!" He threw several blades at Dobermon X and skewered him. His data exploded and reformed into a digiegg which floated into Max's digivice. Sangloupmon smirked, before shrinking down into his In-Training form. It was like a living claw with one eye and its body was purple.

Everyone got up and looked around at each other. This fight had been the most intense of all. Suddenly all of their digivices beeped. On the screen was a shadowed face. "Impressive, tamers, but from now on you must delete every X-Antibody digimon. They are mistakes and can no longer exist."

The group was stunned for a moment, until Embymon said, "Says who?"

The face revealed to be a mask with a lightning pattern, "Azulongmon,"

**Jayce: Hey everyone, so, Azulongmon, he's there for some reason. All the Tamers met and that was cool. So, why do the X-Antibody digimon need to be deleted? Read to find out.**

**Gamo: Please keep reading and reviewing and for those who did thank you, we appreciate it.**

**Jayce: Peace People**

**Gamo: Later**


	7. Snow Day

Amanda and Labramon walked out of their house. Amanda took out a red leash and flashed it at the Rookie. "Oh, really Amanda?" Labramon asked annoyed.

"Yes, _really_ Labramon, you need to wear the leash or I get in trouble with the cops," she explained, putting the restraint on.

"Fine," Labramon reluctantly agreed, and the two girls walked off. They walked down the sidewalk for a while, until they passed by a park with children playing everywhere.

"Doggy," A little boy smiled, pointing at Labramon. She stopped and let the little boy pet her and then continued on wards.

Amanda smiled, "You're so good with kids."

Labramon smiled lightly, "So what are we getting at the mall?"

"To buy that Battle Los Angeles movie; it looks really good, and Tony says he wants to see it," Amanda told her. "Oh, and get some McDonalds." Labramon perked up and smiled, day dreaming about the fast food.

Once at the mall, they went into the movie store and grabbed the movie. They were about to leave when they heard a little boy say, "Aw sweet, the digimon tamers movie, Battle of Adventurers." The two girls smirked, when the boy looked up from the cover he saw Labramon then looked back at the cover and his eyes grew wide.

"We should get out of here." Labramon said.

"Yep," Amanda agreed as the two charged out.

As they ran, they laughed all the way down to the food court. Some people were a little confused by the laughing "dog". They got in line to order McDonalds and sat down to eat their lunch, when Amanda suggested, "Let's go see a movie while we're here."

"Alright," Labramon said. So they walked into the movie theater and ordered a ticket—dogs get in free—and went in to go see…Smurfs the Movie?

"Neil Patrick Harris is kind of cute, don't you think…for an older guy." Amanda said.

"…You know he's married right…to a guy?" Labramon said.

"You go on the computer too much." Amanda said.

"I'm a digimon." Labramon snapped back. The two girls laughed and the movie began. "Oh, what about the digivice?" Labramon asked.

Amanda took out her digivice and turned off the call feature, "Taken care of," Amanda said putting the digivice back in her pocket.

01.01.01

Keith and Vurenmon walked up the old brown stairs in the apartment. It was a pretty classical apartment, and had that musty smell to it. Keith knocked on the door and he heard footsteps coming towards it. Max opened the door.

"Hey guys," Max said.

"Hey," Keith said.

"Yeah, wassup," Vurenmon asked in his usual bad attitude, his arms crossed.

"Come in," Max said. "Dracmon, Keith and Vurenmon are here," he called to the little vampire.

"Play nice," Keith mocked Vurenmon.

"Yeah, yeah," Vurenmon said annoyed. He walked over to Dracmon. "Hey Dracmon, what'cha watching?"

"Fright Night, it's this movie about…" He trailed off, while Max and Keith started talking.

"So, uh…this is a nice place…it's…quaint." Keith said, noticing how there were tears in the wall paper. They were standing in the small dining room, next to the kitchen. There was an entrance way into the living room.

"Thanks, I know it isn't much but I've grown up here since I was born…I mean I was literally born here." Keith's face twitched, "Oh, don't worry it happened on my mom's mattress…she uh, threw it away after that."

"Why weren't you born in a hospital?" Keith asked.

"Oh, my dad had left my mom that day…she doesn't talk about it much, just says that they fought a lot." Max explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Keith said.

"No biggy, it isn't worth getting sad about, if he didn't want me he doesn't deserve me." Max shrugged.

"Wow, anyone ever tell you, you've got a really chipper attitude?" Keith said.

"Mom says I'm the only vampire who likes the sun," Max chuckled, "Except I'm actually more of a night person." The two boys laughed together.

"Oh, where's your mom, does she know about digimon?" Keith asked.

"No, but it's ok, she won't be home for hours, she's on a date with her boy friend…" Max's face drooped when he said that.

"Something wrong?" Keith asked.

"Oh, I'm fine—So, you made Vurenmon?" Max asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I made him using this cheat code on Digimon Conquest. How'd you meet Dracmon?" Keith asked.

"Oh, I met him after I saw this vampire movie. See my friends pulled this prank with a ketchup bottle and—"

"Give me the remote!" Vurenmon cried, interrupting Max.

"Well that lasted all of five minutes." Keith said. Max was looking out the window with a nick in his brow. "What's up?"

"Is-is it snowing?" Max asked.

"In June?" Keith asked looking out the window, seeing he was right. "…This is a digimon attack, isn't it?"

"A digimon attack, huh? No need to worry, you've got the strongest digimon alive on your side," Vurenmon bragged.

"Aw, thanks Vurenmon," Dracmon walked in looking cocky and confident.

"Please, no way you'd ever defeat me," Vurenmon said.

"You can't even digivolve yet," Dracmon said.

"If you ladies are done," Keith said in the door way. The two nodded and followed.

.01.01.01

"Tony's on his way." Keith said.

"Tommy too," Max responded.

"I'll try Amanda now," He called her with the digivice,

01.01.01

Amanda and Labramon were laughing and Amanda took a handful of popcorn and threw it in Labramon's face.

.01.01.01

"She isn't picking up…wait a second the digivice's call function can be turned off? What a stupid design," Keith said.

"Forget it, we don't need them." Vurenmon said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Dracmon asked.

They walked through the streets, which were completely covered in snow and ice. One building called "The Lobby" had loads of people running out.

They screamed odd things like; "Ah! A rabid dog!" screamed out by some lady; "A wolf escaped from the zoo!" screamed some man; "The government has made a mutated dog and unleashed it on us!" screamed some hefty guy wearing a shirt that said: The Aliens are coming back.

"Ten bucks says the digimon is in there," Max teased. The wind was freezing and fast. "Damn, it's cold," Max shivered as he grabbed the door handle.

"I got it, Triple Fury!" Vurenmon shot the handle with fire balls and the ice melted.

They opened the door and Max slipped a little bit, with Dracmon catching him. The floor was completely covered in patches of ice and snow. Standing in front of them was a black, wolf-like digimon with a white symbol on its forehead. It had a long, curly tail, and white, metal braces on its legs. Around its gut were white, metal spikes with black stripes. It was chomping down on donuts.

Max read his digivice, "BlackGarurumon."

Keith's digivice beeped, "With the X-Antibody," Keith said sarcastically, "Fantastic,"

"Yeah it is!" Vurenmon said excited.

BlackGarurumon turned and growled, "Blue Beam!" BlackGarurumon X yelled as a blue beam of light shot from its mouth.

"Out of the way!" Vurenmon cried as he knocked his partner out of the way. Dracmon tackled Max protecting both of them. The blast hit the ground and made a crater with freezer burn smoke floating from it.

"Man that could've been us." Keith commented on the ground with Vurenmon on top of him.

"Alright, Dracmon, let's kick it up a notch!" Max said as his digivice showed the downloading symbol.

"Dracmon digivolve to…" He was wrapped in data which formed into Sangloupmon, "Sangloupmon!" He looked at the other dark wolf and howled, "Sticker Blade!" He threw his blades towards BlackGarurumon X.

"Ice Cannon!" BlackGarurumon X shot a blast of ice which froze the blades in mid-air.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Vurenmon said. He slipped on the ice and couldn't get back up. BlackGarurumon X smirked. "Gragh- Triple Fury!" He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Crap, it's too cold for Vurenmon to use his attacks." Keith said.

"We'll have to fight combat style, sweet!" Vurenmon smirked.

"We can't get up," Keith's face dulled.

"So what can we do?" Max asked.

"Looks like we're up," Tony said with a mock tone. With him were Tentomon, Liam, Penguinmon, Muchomon, Tommy and Mekanorimon.

Tony's digivice showed the data loaded symbol, "Tentomon digivolve to…" He was wrapped in data which formed into Kabuterimon, "Kabuterimon!" When he digivolved the roof was broken through due to his size.

"Four Disk Break!" Tommy cried and hit the button inside of Mekanorimon. Mekanorimon raised his arms, but only a puff of smoke came out. "Mekanorimon, what's wrong?"

"Machinery frozen, landing process activated." He said as he slowly lowered to the ground. "Crap," Mekanorimon cursed.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shot a blast of electricity from his stomach.

"Ice Wall!" BlackGarurumon X shot a block of ice on the ground which grew into a barricade of ice. The electricity hit it and the ice exploded but BlackGarurumon X was unharmed.

"Try a close up move," Tony instructed into his digivice.

"Beetle Horn Attack!" He charged his horn with electricity and charged at BlackGarurumon X.

"Ice canon!" BlackGarurumon X froze Kabuterimon with his attack.

"Damn, Kabuterimon!" Tony cried as his digimon fell. The ice broke and instead of Kabuterimon, he had de-digivolved back into Motimon and lied there. BlackGarurumon X walked towards him, so Tony slid in and grabbed Motimon, and slid under BlackGarurumon X.

"I know, if we can distract him long enough, I can drink from him, deleting him like Azulongmon said!" Sangloupmon said. Max frowned, not liking the idea but nodded his head in agreement.

Penguinmon and Muchomon slid on their bellies across the ice, but Muchomon had a little trouble with that, clearly not liking the ice. "Sliding Attack!" Penguinmon went at incredible rate and charged towards BlackGarurumon X.

"Garuru Thrust!" BlackGarurumon X hit Penguinmon with great force and he tumbled into Muchomon, as the two rolled back.

"Man, he's way to fast to keep up with," Liam said as his partners slid towards him.

"Do it Sangloupmon! I don't like it but you have to delete him!" Max cried as he got on his digimon's back.

Sangloupmon charged towards the black wolf, without any problem with the ice. BlackGarurumon rushed at him as well, the two wolfs about to go into a full on collision. They charged past each other and turned back to face one another.

"Sticker Blade!" Sangloupmon threw his blades.

"Ice Wall!" BlackGarurumon X made his wall of ice reappear. The blades just bounced off.

"Why does he have so many attacks?" Sangloupmon asked.

"That, with the speed he has, makes him impossible to defeat," Max groaned with frustration.

"Damn it, where the hell are the girls!" Tony grunted in frustration.

"I'll try again, hopefully they'll pick up," Keith said.

"_Hopefully_," Tony rolled his eyes angrily.

"She's still not answering." Keith said.

"Blue Beam!" The black wolf shot his beam right through the wall and at Sangloupmon and Max. Sangloupmon quickly dodged to the side. Equally as fast, BlackGarurumon X appeared in front of the two. "Freeze Fang!" He bit Sangloupmon and he froze in most of his body. The ice shattered and he and Max fell, too much pain to get up.

BlackGarurumon turned on Keith and Vurenmon. "I'm not scared of you, you wimpy puppy!" Vurenmon cried, finally standing with Keith.

"Ice-" BlackGarurumon X started.

"Keith, move!" Vurenmon pushed Keith out of the way.

"Canon!" BlackGarurumon X finished. Vurenmon was frozen in the position of pushing Keith- it looked really freaking funny.

"Whoa…did-did Vurenmon- _my Vurenmon_- just save me?" Keith asked. His face changed attitude, "Alright you mutt, you're fighting me now." He said unstrapping his back. Keith quickly skated towards him faster than what seemed humanly possible.

"Keith, what the hell!" Tony cried.

Keith jumped and swung his leg at BlackGarurumon X's mouth. The Champion fell back and landed on his butt.

BlackGarurumon X snarled, "Blue Beam!"

"Uh-oh," Keith thought, as BlackGarurumon X opened his mouth.

"Retrieve Bark!" Labramon shot her sound wave at BlackGarurumon X. He was pushed back and his eyes fell upon Amanda and Labramon.

"Finally, what took so long!" Tony cried.

"Sorry for the wait," Amanda said heroically, "We were watching Smurfs in 3D." She said in a less heroic tone.

"Let's get him Amanda," Labramon said in attack position.

"He's fast Amanda, be careful." Keith warned trying to get up.

"I got him," Labramon said with fierce determination. Keith nodded towards her with belief, finally getting up and out of the way.

"Garuru Thrust!" BlackGarurumon X sped towards Labramon, who charged him right back. The digimon jumped and head butted each other. Both flew back but got back up and charged again.

"You can do it Labramon, I'm here for you!" Amanda cried.

Labramon suddenly had a flash back.

01.01.01

Xiaomon was shaking in the tub with fright, Amanda held her also in the tub and said, "I'm here for you."

.01.01.01

Labramon's face got fierce determination on it; she jumped and got into a head fight with BlackGarurumon X. "Blue Beam!" He cried and shot Labramon towards Amanda.

"Labramon!" She bent over Labramon, but BlackGarurumon X crept towards them. Amanda growled, "This is for Labramon!" Amanda charged, with her fist raised.

"Amanda stop!" Tony cried.

"Go Amanda!" Keith cheered her on.

She punched BlackGarurumon X with so much force he flew all the way into the wall. On her digivice showed the symbol of the downloaded data. "Labramon digivolve to…" she was wrapped in the circle of data which slowly formed into a larger, dog digimon. It was white with a mane of golden spikes. A horn grew and a large, golden tail, "Seasarmon!"

"Incredible," Tommy said.

"Cool," Liam nodded his head in approval.

"Tee Dia!" Seasarmon shot an arrow of light at BlackGarurumon X. His shoulder became pinned to the wall. BlackGarurumon X just growled in anger and pain.

Sangloupmon got up and walked over to BlackGarurumon X. He bit into his neck and drank until BlackGarurumon X disappeared. Sangloupmon's wounds disappeared and he shrunk back down to Dracmon. Everyone stood around in the ice and snow.

"We need a vacation." Tony said.

**Jayce: Will the Tamers get a vacation from their summer vacation? Why does Azulongmon want the tamers to delete the X-Antibody digimon? Read to find out.**

**Gamo: Hey everybody, that fight was epic, huh? I'd like to hear what you think so please review.**

**Jayce: Peace People**

**Gamo: Later**


End file.
